


First Kiss

by jillvalentine



Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jack kisses him, he's unsure of the implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My title sucks, sorry. 
> 
> Set during Cyberwoman, in case you had any trouble figuring that out.

The first time Jack kisses him, Ianto is unsure of the implications. 

He's lying, half unconscious, in a giant puddle, but he feels someone holding him. 

It can't be Gwen or Tosh; the arms are too large, and he knows it would never be Owen. 

There's a warmth on his lips he can't quite place, and he knows it has to be Jack. 

Ianto wants to return the kiss; whether it's romantic, or an effort at resurrection. He doesn't care, and he doesn't know if he'll ever have another chance to do so. 

By the time he thinks he can do it, Jack's pulled himself away to go deal with Lisa.

Jack's barking orders in the background, and Ianto wants nothing more than to succumb to the nothingness. Crawl back into the dark. 

He thinks he's missed his chance.

He has no more Lisa, and what reason is there for Jack to want him now?


End file.
